No sabía que te necesitaba
by Himiko Hayashi
Summary: Piensa Rin: ¿arriesga su vida por ti?, ¿eres una carga para él?, ¿impides que el siga adelante? ¿el te quiere o sólo te protege? Una famosa frase dice: "Si en realidad lo quieres, déjalo ir… si vuelve…" Especial de Año Nuevo


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectiva autora Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Observaciones: las frases entre apóstrofres son pensamientos. La historia se sitúa entre después de los primeros 167 capítulos y la cuarta película de Inuyasha, antes de los capítulos de Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen.**

**No sabía que te necesitaba**

**(Especial de Año Nuevo)**

"Otra noche sin él"… en medio del profundo e inaudito bosque se encontraba la pequeña Rin contemplando las estrellas. Habían pasado más de cuatro días sin que su amo apareciera y ya estaba empezado a extrañarlo en demasía, pero no podía hacer absolutamente nada más que esperarlo, aunque le doliera verlo irse y darse cuenta que cada vez su amo tardaba más tiempo en volver.

No lograba conciliar el sueño; en realidad, nunca lograba conciliar el sueño cada vez que su amo estaba lejos de ella; no era por el hecho de sentirse desprotegida puesto que Jaken y Ah-Un siempre cuidaban de ella cuando el amo Sesshomaru se marchaba, Rin sabía que su amo sabía cuidarse, sin embargo siempre le asustaba la idea de que le pudiese pasar algo o por el contrario de que decidiera alejarse de ella. Se levantó del lomo de Ah-Un y decidió caminar un poco a través del denso bosque, caminó de puntillas para no despertar a Jaken, lo cual era innecesario puesto que los ronquidos del pequeño demonio eran lo único que se escuchaba alrededor.

La luna llena permitía ver a través de los altos árboles, sin embargo un vislumbro mucho más brillante fue el que captó la atención de Rin. Vio que a un costado de un riachuelo se encontraban varias luciérnagas. No era mala idea tener algo para el señor Sesshomaru, siempre recolectaba flores para cuando él regresaba, pero ahora que se había ido por mucho más tiempo le parecía ridículo esperarlo con flores y esas luciérnagas se miraban perfectas para él; no brillaban tanto como su amo pero de seguro le gustarían. Se acercó con cautela para agarrar uno de esos pequeños animales, sin embargo era casi imposible; siguió intentándolo yendo tras cada insecto, adentrándose en el bosque. Había pasado tres días sin dormir, tres días sin ver a Sesshomaru y ahora el sueño cada vez la agotaba más, máxime después de haber intentado atrapar el ahora utópico regalo para su amo. Se sentó un instante mientras tomaba aire de nuevo para seguir, pero el sueño le ganó y Rin quedó profundamente dormida.

S&R S&R S&R S&R S&RS&R S&R S&R

Sus ojos se abrieron con esfuerzo por el destello de la luz del Sol. Apenas pudo visualizar en dónde estaba cuando recordó el bosque y las luciérnagas. Definitivamente ése no era el bosque. Estaba dentro de un cuarto grandísimo, Rin se levantó rápidamente y, por inercia, se dirigió hacia la inmensa puerta que daba hacia la salida. Con mucho esfuerzo abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un jardín bellísimo, sin embargo eso no era lo que buscaba la pequeña. Necesitaba regresar con Jaken y con Ah-Un, de seguro estarían preocupados. Siguió avanzando y entrando a cada puerta que se interponía en su camino, sin embargo sólo atinaba a encontrar cuartos cada vez más lujosos; no tardó mucho tiempo para que la encontrara uno de los guardias de aquella enorme casa.

-allí estás, _acompáñame –_El guardia tomó a Rin por los brazos a lo que ella se negó intentando zafarse.

-_niña, debes acompañarme, así lo ordena el terrateniente.-_

-_¡No!-_

_-lo que el terrateniente dice eso se hace,-_el soldado la cargo contra su voluntad y la condujo hacia la habitación principal en donde se encontraba el terrateniente. El pequeño corazón de Rin se resquebrajaba con cada paso que el guardia daba, aún no había superado el temor que le tenía a los humanos, ellos eran más crueles que los Yokai. Prefirió no decir palabra alguna y esperar el momento oportuno para retirarse puesto que sabía que ahora Sesshomaru no se encontraba pendiente de ella.

-_Déjala conmigo, muchas gracias.-_

_-a sus órdenes amo-_El guardia de la mansión se retiró, mientras la pequeña Rin observaba cómo la única salida era abarcada por dos guardias. Volteó a ver frente a aquel a quien habían dejado. Frente a ella se encontraban cuatro geishas y un hombre alto con una dulce sonrisa, con cabello largo y unos ojos negros la miraban con dulzura.

-_Hola pequeña.-_Rin se negó a responder mientras bajaba la mirada.

-¿_Tienes un nombre?_Ante la nula respuesta de la jovencita, el terrateniente se acercó con sigilo hacia la niña que se encontraba hincada. Ella elevó la vista para encontrarse más cerca de ese hombre extraño pero de apariencia agradable

-_eres una niña tímida, ¿hablarías si sólo los dos estamos?_. El terrateniente hizo una seña con su mano y las cuatro acompañantes que se encontraban con él se retiraron de la habitación, ahora sólo quedaba Rin con aquel extraño.

-_No te asustes no te voy a hacer daño. –_El terrateniente pasó su mano por uno de los mechones de Rin, el primer acto reflejo de la pequeña fue pegarle en el brazo y levantarse para alejarse precipitadamente. El terrateniente se quedó viendo la cara de Rin, era una mezcla de miedo y enojo, tal vez era tímida pero tenía carácter, eso se notaba.

-_perdóname, si quieres puedes sentarte donde quieras, yo me quedaré aquí sentado. Déjame explicarte por qué estás aquí._ Rin se quedó donde estaba, viéndolo retadoramente.

-_La verdad anoche regresaba hacia mi aldea cuando vi luz entre el bosque, pedí que mis guardias fueran a ver si era alguien y resultó que unas luciérnagas te alumbraban, ¿Qué suerte verdad? Como te vi tan sola en aquel lugar decidí traerte conmigo; estabas tan profundamente dormida que no sentiste el largo trayecto hasta mi mansión. Es por eso que estas aquí. Ahora me puedes decir tu nombre, yo me llamo Toshihiko Nakajima-. _Una explicación no era suficiente para calmar a Rin pero el miedo le hizo responder.

_-Rin_

_-Qué hermoso nombre para una niña de ¿10 años?_

_-once_

_-¿Y tus padres?_

-_murieron._Por un segundo el terrateniente lamentó haber preguntado, pero era una pregunta usual que se le hace a cualquier niño que anda perdido.

._perdóname, sólo quería saber si estabas con alguien. Que un niño se encuentre sólo en el bosque no es nada bueno, pueden haber yokais que quieran hacerte daño, inclusive matarte. Deberías saber lo peligroso que es enfrentarte a cualquier yokai_

_-¡no es cierto!_Rin elevó mucho su tono de voz, le indignaba que pensara así de su amo.

_-claro que es cierto pequeña. Los yokais y hanyous siempre van a ser enemigos nuestros. Es por eso que te traje conmigo.-_

_-quiero irme.-_La voz segura de Rin hizo que se dibujara una sonrisa en Toshihiko, esa niña tenía actitud, 'si tan solo tuviera un par de años más' pensó el terrateniente quien se jactaba en su mente de ser muy paciente si se trataba de mujeres.

-_Espera, si quieres irte te dejo, pero permíteme ofrecerte comida, te ves hambrienta-._Rin no pudo disimular el hambre que tenía y aceptó la oferta, después de todo Sesshomaru no había vuelto de su viaje, y Jaken siempre se quejaba de ella por lo que no le molestaba en lo absoluto que un señor, aunque fuese un desconocido, se comportara tan amable con ella.

-_interpretaré tu silencio como un sí-._El terrateniente aplaudió y en seguida las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, ordenó que la comida se sirviera y que pusieran un lugar junto a él.

-_En lo que esperamos la comida no quieres dar un paseo por la aldea._Rin aceptó sin mucho ánimo, la verdad sólo quería comer y largarse, le parecía hasta cierto grado incómodo andar con humanos.

S&R S&R S&R S&R S&RS&R S&R S&R

_-Maldito sol, escóndete de nuevo._Jaken se volteó hacia el suelo para seguir durmiendo sin embargo se sentía extraño, no había sonido alguno, era aún más extraño notar que Rin no lo había despertado. Se levantó y lo único que vio fue a Ah-Un durmiendo bajo un árbol. No había coronas de flores, no había fogata, no había comida, no había ruido, no estaba Rin. Jaken se levantó asustado miró hacia todos lados y sólo veía el verde oscuro del bosque, ninguna silueta naranja que delatará la presencia de Rin. Agarró su báculo y fue con él a pegarle a Ah-Un.

-¡_Despierten¡ Ah despierta a Un ¡ahora!, Rin se perdió, ¡el amo bonito me va a matar!_La gran bestia se despabiló mientras el pobre demonio verde corría por todos lados tratando de visualizar a quien cuidaba.

-_¡El amito bonito me va a matar!, ¡me golpeará! ¡O me matará con su látigo!, ¡si no encuentro a la niña soy demonio muerto!. Ya sé mejor huyo hacia el norte, allí seguro el amo bonito no me encuentra._De repente Jaken sintió una patada en la cabeza, Ah-Un lo miraba casi igual a su amo, con la mirada cruel y fría.

-_Tienen razón Ah-Un, si escapo el amo igual me encuentra sea hasta el fin de la Tierra si por Rin se trata, además le juré lealtad pero… ¡no era para que me pegaran idiotas!_Jaken agarró su báculo de fuego y les lanzó una flama de llamas. Por supuesto Ah-Un no se quedó atrás y le lanzó una llama proveniente de una de sus bocas. Jaken no permitiría que un simple dragón de dos cabezas lo retara así que continuó usando su báculo para defenderse, era una forma de mantener autoridad sobre la bestia, además ya le hacía falta entrar en pelea con alguien. Siguieron así el resto de la mañana sin recordar por qué había comenzado la pelea.

S&R S&R S&R S&R S&RS&R S&R S&R

Los guardias abrieron paso a Nakajima a través de la gran puerta que dividía la mansión de las pequeñas chozas de la aldea. La vista era increíble: niños jugando, varias personas adornando sus casas, pescadores atrapando peces en un río cercano, las siembras repletas de frutos y la gente completamente feliz. Parecía que no hubiese nada triste, negativo o malo en esa aldea. Rin estaba sorprendida. Con cada paso que daba junto al terrateniente y los guardias, todos la saludaban cordialmente, los niños le pedían jugar y las mujeres mayores miraban a Rin con dulzura. También notó que jovencitas un poco más grandes que ella la miraban con envidia; estar al lado del terrateniente era una posición codiciada.

-_Buenos días terrateniente.-_

_-Buenos días buena señora-_

_-¡Señor terrateniente, tenemos buena comida para la celebración de esta noche!-_

_-¡Perfecto muchachos, sigan así. Pesquen todo lo que puedan!-_

_-Señor terrateniente, su nueva concubina es hermosísima.-_

_-Se equivoca señora, ella es sólo mi invitada-._'aunque no por mucho tiempo' dijo Nakajima para sus adentros.

-_Preciosa Rin, ¿te gusta la aldea?-_Rin no podía salir de su éxtasis, parecía una gran familia unida. Cada quien vivía en armonía, inclusive quienes la habían visto con envidia se trataban cordialmente entre sí y con los demás. Además parecía que el terrateniente era el causante de todo aquello.

-¿_Rin?-_

_-Ahh, ¿sí señor?- _se atrevió a hablar ya más calmada al corroborar que aquel hombre no era mala persona.

_-Te estaba diciendo que soy amigo de una señora que vende kimonos hermosos para niñas como tú. Vamos a verla.-_Rin se sonrojó, ¿acaso el terrateniente le iba a comprar cosas?, nadie había sido nunca tan fino y galante con ella, en especial después de la muerte de su familia.

Una amable señora los atendió en su casa repleta de ropa, era la vendedora de la aldea. Dentro de su casa se podían observar toda clase de kimonos de varios colores, estampados, lisos, finos o gruesos.

-_elije el que más te guste Rin.-_

_-¿yo? Pero no tengo con qué pagarle o devolverle el favor.- _susurró en un hilo de voz

_-Rin, te la regalo porque quiero regalártela; además tienes que vestir elegante para la celebración de esta noche.-_

_-¿que se celebra hoy?-_

-_Hoy se celebrará el fin de nuestro calendario lunisolar trópico, de la era del emperador No-Gaara. Es un nuevo comienzo de ciclo._

_-¿Nuevo ciclo?_

_-Claro,_-_Es una forma de iniciar el nuevo año de 1498._El terrateniente se inclinó hacia Rin quien mantenía una distancia prudente de aquel hombre en quien, a pesar de todo, aún no confiaba mucho.

-_Cualquier error que hayas cometido, las tristezas que hayas pasado y cualquier acontecimiento negativo se olvida para entrar en un nuevo kanji (año). Con nuevas amistades, nuevas metas, nuevas cosas por hacer._El terrateniente agarró un vestido rosado decorado con flores doradas y se lo dio a la niña que lo miraba intrigada.

-_Un nuevo kanji tiene que empezar con cosas nuevas y buenas. Anda pruébate esto._Rin respiró profundo, la insistencia de aquel hombre y su mirada casi suplicante no le dejó opción. La señora la condujo al vestidor y poco después salió luciendo el hermoso kimono.

-_Por favor, Rumiko tráele calzado y joyas que le luzcan._La señora obedeció mientras Rin lo volteó a ver sorprendida, eso era demasiado para ella. Al ver la sonrisa de amabilidad del terrateniente; Rin, nerviosa bajó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, sin embargo sintió cómo una mano se posaba sobre su barbilla y levantaba la cabeza.

-_no tienes qué agradecerme.- _Le susurró Toshihiko hincado frente a ella.

_-sí tengo.-_El terrateniente pudo observar más de cerca la mirada de la niña que tenía enfrente; inclusive cuando estaba nerviosa o tímida, la mirada fija y firme de Rin era de admirar.

-_¿puedo preguntarte algo?- _Rin dudó por un segundo, pero responderle afirmativamente era lo menos que podía hacer en ese momento.

_-Estoy seguro que tú te puedes valer sola pero no creo que ningún ser humano pueda atravesar el denso bosque estando sin compañía. Además mi aldea queda algo lejana de las demás. Dime ¿con quién estabas? De seguro han de estar preocupados por ti._Rin abrió los ojos rápidamente, su primera visión fue de su amado amo; ¿qué estaría haciendo ahora? Recordó que andaba tras Naraku, que llevaba varios días sin verlo y que de seguro no se estaría preocupando por ella. Recordó al señor Jaken, y también las veces en que él se quejaba por andar cuidándola.

-_un Yokai._Decidió obviar a Jaken y Ah-Un no tenía que darle demasiados detalles al terrateniente

_-¡¿un Yokai? ¿qué andabas haciendo con él?, ¿te tenía atrapada? ¿te secuestró?..._

_-¡No!_Rin moderó un poco su voz, no era necesario gritarle, cualquier humano que sabía su situación la miraba con desconcierto, era normal la reacción del terrateniente. -_Es que me protege.-_

_-Eso no puede ser pequeña, sabías que los Yokai odian a los humanos verdad-. _Le costaba aceptarlo pero Rin sabía que Sesshomaru odiaba a los humanos, se lo escuchó decir a Jaken cuando ella fingía estar dormida. Se lo escuchó decir a Kagura cuando la secuestró, incluso cualquiera que supiera del Señor Sesshomaru, la miraba extrañada cuando notaban que él estaba junto con ella.

-_Los Yokai son buenos.-_Mencionó Rin con fuerza en su voz como si estuviera segura de sus palabras aunque en realidad no lo estaba.

_-Rin, un Yokai siempre busca la manera de deshacerse de los humanos. Se jactan de ser superiores a nosotros, solo se preocupan de sí y prefieren estar solos.-_Las últimas palabras le destrozaron el corazón a Rin, ¿Sesshomaru prefería estar solo? casi nunca estaba con ella, siempre estaba peleando, queriendo ser mejor que nadie. Mientras Rin pensaba en todo aquello que le había dicho Nakajima, éste solo contemplaba a la pequeña, en realidad no le creyó ni una sola palabra de que estaba con un Yokai, eso era simplemente imposible y menos que éste la protegiera. Sin embargo la carita confusa que mostraba Rin era una excelente seña. Con un par de palabras convincentes de Nakajima y Rin pasaría a quedarse en su aldea, y más que eso a convertirse en su próxima acompañante, esa fue la primera idea del terrateniente desde que la encontró en el bosque.

-_Señor Nakajima, aquí le traje lo que me pidió.-_El terrateniente se levantó y retrocedió para que la señora terminase de vestir a Rin quien seguía meditando lo que el terrateniente le había dicho. Rin salió de sus pensamientos al verse en el espejo, se veía hermosa de rosado y con sus nuevos accesorios incluyendo un pequeño abanico.

-_Perfecta-_Rin desvió la mirada para encontrarse al terrateniente viéndola de pies a cabeza. Le lanzó la mirada más fría que pudo y el terrateniente y, al notar aquello, desvió la mirada hacia la vendedora para pagarle. Por un segundo Rin volteó a ver al espejo, había hecho la misma mirada fría que Sesshomaru le lanzaba a Jaken. Para hacer una mirada así había que tener odio y desdén en el corazón ¿Sesshomaru se sentía así cuando miraba a Jaken o a cualquier otro?. Por su parte el terrateniente le fascinó la mirada de Rin, ella era única, era una niña audaz, valiente y segura de sí. Una mujer como ella era lo que él andaba buscando, aunque tuviese que esperar un par de años más para que creciera.

-_Ya ha de estar el almuerzo, es hora de irnos.- _Rin mantuvo la distancia de Nakajima y caminó junto con los guardias que cuidaban del terrateniente y de ella.

S&R S&R S&R S&R S&RS&R S&R S&R

-_Espera Ah-Un tú ganas, tú ganas. ¡Ya deja de arruinar mi hermosa cara!_Ah-Un dejó de carbonizar al ahora chamuscado demonio para caer ambos rendidos al suelo, tenían que recobrar el aliento, media mañana se la habían pasado destruyendo parte del bosque y el Sol estaba en su punto máximo, ya no podían seguir así.

-_Sabes Ah-Un, ya ni recuerdo por qué peleábamos._Ah-Un reaccionó inmediatamente y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban emprendió vuelo, el demonio verde lo había hecho olvidar a su ama.

-_Ah-Un regresen, ¿por qué se habrán ido esos dos? Nunca me hacen caso. Si Rin estuviera aquí… ¡RIN! ¡Por amor a Sesshomaru! ¡Si eso era lo que estaba buscando!, la niña se encuentra perdida. Todavía tengo tiempo de esconderme del amito, ¡no! Seguro me encuentra, lo mejor será que busque a Rin, es una humana no pudo haberse ido lejos ¿o sí? ¿Cuánto me tarde derrotando a Ah-Un?_

S&R S&R S&R S&R S&RS&R S&R S&R

Frente a ella se encontraba un gran banquete, toda la comida se miraba exquisita, había demasiada como para que solo ella y Toshihiko comieran, sin embargo sólo ellos dos se encontraban en aquella habitación.

-_come todo lo que quieras._Sin siquiera voltearlo a ver le agradeció la comida y comenzó. Nakajima estaba enojado, por un simple descuido había perdido la confianza de la niña; sin embargo le gustaban los retos.

-_Sabes, yo también perdí a mis padres._Rin tragó en seco y lo volteó a ver intrigada, la cara de Nakajima había cambiado a una de tristeza, o al menos eso parecía.

-_Me sentía solo, supongo que así te sentías tú._

_-no-_La escueta respuesta de Rin sorprendió al terrateniente. –_no estuve sola, le comenté que un Yokai me acompaña-_

_-¿y te quiere?_Rin contuvo el aliento, era una pregunta tan difícil. ¿Sesshomaru le había demostrado cariño?

-_El me protege, es el más grande Yokai que conozco y cuida de mí.-_No era la respuesta a la pregunta que le hicieron pero fue lo que era más certero para la pequeña Rin.

-_Si es el más grande, seguro tiene muchos enemigos.-_

_-sí, bastantes.-_El terrateniente sonrió para sus adentros.

-_y dime ¿tiene que luchar con ellos para que no lo maten?-_

_-sí-_

_-y encima de eso ¿tiene que protegerte?-_Hacía tiempo que Rin había dejado de comer para prestarle atención a Nakajima. Lo que ahora decía era totalmente cierto, no sólo Sesshomaru tenía que protegerse, también tenía que protegerla.

-_supongo-_se limitó a decir la pequeña niña.

-_pareciera que representas una carga para el Yokai.-_Rin inclinó su cabeza, ¿_sería cierto?_La vez que fue raptada por Kagura, Sesshomaru se desvió de su objetivo para ir tras ella y la vez que fue raptada por un ogro, su amo se enfrentó a unos monjes arriesgándose. ¿En realidad representaba una carga? El silencio de Rin empezaba a darle gusto a Toshihiko.

-_No me hagas caso Rin, igual tú dices que el Yokai que te acompaña es fuerte. Además estoy seguro que nunca te dejaría sola.-_Rin desvió la mirada que tenía fija en Nakajima y recordó las veces en que se había quedado sola, eran demasiadas.

-_Como te decía, después que perdí a mis padres, en esta aldea me trataron muy bien. Hay gente amigable como lo habrás notado, siempre nos cuidamos unos a otros y yo me encargo de que no le pase nada malo a ninguna persona de la aldea. Todos vivimos felices y tranquilos. Dime ¿lo notaste?-_

_-Sí, lo noté.-_Esa respuesta salió de la poca fuerza que a Rin le quedaba en la voz.

-_Vamos, termina de comer que mis concubinas te peinarán para esta noche, recuerda que la fiesta de nuevo ciclo comenzará y de esa forma empezaremos con nuevas expectativas. ¿Qué te parece?_

_-bien.-_

_-Claro, y tienes que hacerme un favor.-_

_-¿cuál?-_La sonrisa amistosa del terrateniente relajó a Rin, por lo menos ver una cara alegre le haría olvidar momentáneamente los días arduos en que veía a su amo pelear. Comenzó a notar que hace mucho que no veía otra sonrisa.

-_El nuevo año comienza, significa tener nuevas metas y nuevos sueños. Piensa en una nueva meta o sueño que quieras, algo bueno que quieras hacer por ti o por las personas que quieres, como el Yokai que te acompaña.-_El favor que le pidió el terrateniente dejó intrigada a Rin, ¿qué ganaba él con eso?.

-_¿Por qué me lo pide como favor?-_

_-Porque de esa forma ayudas ya que te unes al espíritu de la celebración.-_

Ambos terminaron de comer y seguidamente las cuatro concubinas que acompañaban al terrateniente la condujeron a una sala para arreglarle el cabello mientras Rin pensaba en qué podía ser algo bueno para el nuevo ciclo del que hablaba el terrateniente. El terrateniente le comentó sobre hacer feliz al Yokai que la acompañaba… ¿qué podría hacer feliz a Sesshomaru?, tal vez unas luciérnagas o quizás quitarle una carga de encima como el hecho de protegerla siempre…

Poco tiempo después las concubinas llevaron a Rin hacia un espejo del tamaño de una de las paredes de la mansión. Su cabello recogido en media cola era espléndido, un poco de rubor y labial hicieron que Rin pareciera tener un par de años más, definitivamente se miraba encantadora, como nunca lo pareció estar. Entró la noche y el terrateniente Nakajima llamó a Rin para que juntos salieran de la mansión hacia el centro de la aldea en donde se encontraba la celebración. Ambas puertas de la mansión se abrieron y Rin pudo contemplar un camino hecho con dos hileras de gente que le tiraba flores al terrateniente y le aplaudía en representación de agradecimiento por el año pacífico y armónico que él había traído en el ciclo lunisolar. El terrateniente al lado de Rin saludaba a la gente, tras ellos dos le seguían las cuatro concubinas y por último varios guardias de la mansión. Era una tradición recibir de aquella forma al terrateniente para comenzar nuevo año, la única excepción era que ahora Rin ocupaba un lugar privilegiado junto a él. Mientras pasaban una señora le ofreció a Rin un ramo de flores. Ella se quedó extrañada por la acción de aquella señora.

-_agárralas, son para ti.-_Toshihiko Nakajima le sonrió tiernamente a la señora agradeciéndole el gesto que tenía para con Rin quien sonrojada recibió las flores y agradeció también. Rin se sentía alegre, nadie le había dado nunca flores; eran hermosas, agarró una rosada y se la colocó en el cabello. La dulce Rin lucía cada vez más hermosa, no sólo por el vestuario y la flor sino por su expresión, sentirse alagada la hacía sentirse cómoda y feliz. A lo largo de la noche hubo bailes, comida, representación de luchas, palabras de agradecimiento del Terrateniente entre otras cosas. Parecía que toda la gente quería empezar con alegría el nuevo año. Sin embargo a pesar de todo Rin seguía sintiéndose vacía, ¿qué acaso Sesshomaru la olvidó?… nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin Jaken o Ah-Un o sin que su amo supiera donde estaba. Sentirse olvidada la hacía sentir mal pero por momentos esa sensación se iba al recibir las atenciones de todos en la aldea quienes se encontraban fascinados con la nueva visitante que era la especial invitada del terrateniente.

S&R S&R S&R S&R S&RS&R S&R S&R

Hace tiempo que la noche había entrado en el silente bosque cuando Sesshomaru visualizó a Ah-Un dando vueltas alrededor del bosque, frunció el ceño, presentía que algo no estaba bien. Con su látigo sujetó a Ah-Un y lo obligó a descender a tierra firme justamente en donde había dejado a Rin. Encontró varios árboles quemados, y una pequeña voz que llamaba a lo lejos a Rin. No pasaron ni dos segundos sin que Sesshomaru se apareciera frente al demonio verde que llamaba desesperadamente a Rin.

_-¡Amo Bonito!_ - 'estoy re pisadito ' pensó Jaken encogiéndose de hombros.

-_Jaken, ¿dónde está Rin?_

_-Bueno amito, fíjese…., es que…, le cuento que… podría ser yo el que… -_A Sesshomaru le desesperó que Jaken le diera vueltas a la respuesta, lo agarró del cuello y lo somató contra un árbol. La mano de Sesshomaru apretaba cada vez más a Jaken, poniéndolo de un color verde a uno morado.

-¿Dónde está Rin?

-_Se escapó-_fue lo único que atinó a decir Jaken ya completamente morado de asfixia. Sesshomaru lo dejó caer al suelo a lo que Jaken agradeció puesto que por un segundo creyó que moriría especialmente al ver que los ojos de Sesshomaru comenzaron a cambiar de dorados a rojos.

_-¿a qué te refieres con que se escapó?- _Rin jamás haría eso y él estaba consciente de ello, pero aún así le intrigaban las palabras que Jaken le pudiese decir en ese momento, pero como siempre su expresión no delataba sus pensamientos.

-_Bueno verá amito lindo, tal vez fue porque discutimos anoche.-_

_-¿qué idioteces le dijiste a Rin?-_Tal vez la expresión de Sesshomaru no cambiaba pero el tono de voz y la mirada retadora que tenía en ese momento eran suficientes para matar a alguien.

-_yo, verá solo le mencioné que detestaba cuidarla y que lo retrasaba a usted en su búsqueda con Naraku. Ve solo le dije la verdad. Además también mencionó que tenía miedo de que usted nos fuese a abandonar, como hace mucho que no se aparecía por estos rumbos…-_

_-Imbécil.-_Sesshomaru se limitó a pegarle a su fiel acompañante y seguir su camino. El olfato de Sesshomaru no erraba, encontrar a Rin sería fácil aunque dudó de ello por un segundo puesto que no sentía la presencia ni el olor dulce de Rin. Después de buscarla por un par de minutos la expresión de Sesshomaru cambió. No encontraba a Rin, cerró los ojos una vez más para intentar sentir su presencia sin embargo, no parecía estar en ninguna parte. Por un segundo pasó por su mente el hecho de que ella se encontrara en peligro, no necesariamente se necesita de un yokai para que ella peligre. Dio un respiro profundo y por vez primera se dio cuenta que tenía esa sensación de miedo de que algo malo le pudiera suceder a ella. Era la primera vez en que él no tenía ninguna pista o rastro de ella y de cierta forma sentía algo de culpa puesto que la descuidaba cada vez más. Su búsqueda de Naraku le tomaba más y más tiempo y eran más frecuentes las miradas tristes de Rin cuando él se marchaba, odiaba esas miradas y ahora se detestaba por no encontrar rápido a Rin.

S&R S&R S&R S&R S&RS&R S&R S&R

Después de tanto ser llamada de un lugar a otro para que la conocieran y alagaran, la pequeña Rin se sentó a un lado de la fogata, exhausta de tanta celebración. El terrateniente la observó desde lejos y fue a platicar con ella o como él solía decir a "dar el golpe final", sólo unas cuantas palabras más y Rin ya estaría con él.

-_cansada dulce Rin.-_

_-un poco.-_

_-Te ves feliz, me di cuenta que la gente de la aldea te llegó a tomar mucho aprecio.-_

_-son gente muy buena.-_Rin miraba la fogata con una sonrisa, empezaba a cambiar su perspectiva respecto de los humanos.

-_Falta muy poco tiempo para que la luna indique ya el nuevo cambio de año. ¿Ya tienes un nuevo sueño?-_

_-aún no lo sé.-_

_-no has pensado qué te haría feliz.-_

_-Me hace feliz que la gente que quiero sea feliz.-_

_-supongo que te refieres a ese Yokai. ¿Qué crees que lo haría feliz que estuviera a tu alcance?-_A Nakajima en realidad no le importaba que Rin se inventara lo del Yokai o cualquier otra cosa, lo que importaba ahora era ganársela.

-_¿Rin, crees que tú interrumpes su felicidad?-_Rin se quedó un poco pensativa, ¿era ella la razón por la que Sesshomaru no era feliz? Juntó su cabeza con sus rodillas, detestaba no tener respuesta para todas las interrogantes que surgieron ese día.

-_Recuerda que este es un nuevo inicio, podrías comenzar a hacer las cosas bien desde el principio.-_En ese momento la Luna simbolizó la mitad de la noche y todos comenzaron a aplaudir y festejar el nuevo año, el nuevo inicio de labores y de una nueva época. La gente comenzó a abrazarse y bailar alrededor del fuego, todos festejaban alegremente. Al ver aquello Rin respiró profundo y tomo una decisión, su nueva meta para 1498.

-_quisiera… quedarme en la aldea.-_Toshihijo Nakajima había logrado su cometido, se hincó frente a Rin y la abrazó suavemente.

-_Bienvenida_

S&R S&R S&R S&R S&RS&R S&R S&R

El olor dulce inconfundible de Rin fue percibido por Sesshomaru quien sonrió para sus adentros al haberla encontrado al fin. Sin embargo esa sensación duró poco al sentir la presencia de más humanos alrededor de ella. Descendió hacia la orilla de la montaña desde donde podía observar a Rin. Contrario a lo que él pensó vio a la pequeña arreglada de una forma bellísima, no se parecía a la Rin que él conocía sin embargo la sonrisa que emanaba de ella era la típica sonrisa sincera de Rin. Parecía que hablaba con varias personas, daba vueltas mostrando el nuevo traje. Sesshomaru se sorprendió al ver a Rin quien encajaba perfectamente en ese ambiente. Dudó en quedarse o marcharse. Sin embargo notó que al momento en que Rin se sentó, un hombre fue a hablar con ella. El primer impulso de Sesshomaru fue querer ir a arrancarle la cabeza al tipo que se atrevía a ponerle una mano sobre el hombro a Rin, pero contuvo su ímpetu, Sesshomaru no era imprudente de cometer una tontería como esa ya que Rin no se encontraba en peligro alguno.

Estuvo a punto de dar el primer paso para retroceder cuando observó cómo el extraño hombre se colocaba enfrente de Rin y la abrazaba. El ojimiel quedó boquiabierto ante tal reacción y máxime cuando vio que Rin le correspondía el abrazo. No pudo seguir observando la escena y se volteó completamente, bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, respiró hondo y comenzó a caminar aunque sentía cómo su mano se ponía fría, perdió la concentración y el equilibrio por una milésima de segundo, apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza, se sentía extraño ¿qué era aquella sensación? Tenía odio a los humanos pero nunca sintió tanto rencor hacia un ser humano como ahora lo sentía por el extraño que estaba con Rin. Su conciencia le decía que avanzará para ir tras Naraku y dejar a Rin con los suyos pero su corazón le decía que fuese a arrancarle la cabeza a ese hombre y llevarse a Rin consigo. Ahora se enfrentaba a una de las luchas más grandes, a la lucha consigo mismo.

S&R S&R S&R S&R S&RS&R S&R S&R

Rin se sentía incómoda, el abrazó del terrateniente en vez de confortarla le daba cierto grado de tedio; no le gustaba para nada esa sensación. La demás gente de la aldea parecía feliz, encantada de estar con los que aman; sin embargo Rin sentía todo lo contrario, un cierto aire de tristeza la invadió, a pesar de haber tomado la decisión más racional algo en su corazón le decía que era lo incorrecto. Ella no era feliz allí.

-_Verás cómo eres feliz aquí, tendrás todos los kimonos que quieras y los lujos que tú desees. Y en ningún momento ningún Yokai te lastimará.-_Volteó a ver a su derecha y observó una figura blanca entre el bosque, era su amo, Sesshomaru. Rin abrió los ojos de inmediato y empujó con todas sus fuerzas al terrateniente. Sesshomaru había ido por ella, sí se preocupaba por ella.

-_Rin ¿estás bien?_El terrateniente se acercó a ella pero Rin se alejó.-

-_No no estoy bien, lo siento pero debo irme.-_

_-a qué te refieres, y ¿A dónde vas?-_

_-regreso con mi amo.-_Rin no dio más explicaciones y corrió en dirección hacia la figura blanca que se desvanecía en el bosque, no le dio tiempo ni siquiera a meditar el por qué Sesshomaru se estaba yendo sin ella, Rin solo quería ir hacia él. El terrateniente se enfureció, ninguna mujer lo trataba así aunque fuese una niña. Le siguió el paso a Rin quien se metió dentro del bosque, visualizó una figura de un Yokai, si era cierto lo que Rin le contaba, ahora no le importaba al terrateniente, si era necesario matar a ese Yokai con su espada, lo haría con tal de que la pequeña no huyera.

Rin sentía que Sesshomaru avanzaba con rapidez; sin embargo su desesperación la hizo correr lo más rápido que pudo hasta que Sesshomaru volteó.

_-Rin, apártate.-_El acto reflejo de Rin fue obedecer a su amo quitándose del camino. Al voltear a ver notó que el terrateniente la había seguido y ahora tenía su espada desenvainada apuntando hacia Sesshomaru. Sin embargo aquel enfrentamiento duro pocos segundos puesto que Toshihiko Nakijima dejó caer su espada boquiabierto.

-¿_Tú… tú eres el gran Sesshomaru?_Sesshomaru no le apartaba la vista de odio y rencor al terrateniente, sabía que podía despedazarlo en cuestión de segundos pero su ira era contenida debido a que Rin se encontraba presenciando la escena.

-_Rin vete.-_Sesshomaru no podía contener las ganas de matar al sujeto que abrazó a Rin. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por segundo mientras sus colmillos crecían y sus ojos empezaban a enrojecerse. El terrateniente se quedó petrificado, estaba frente al mayor demonio de la zona Oeste, el invencible Sesshomaru. Uno de los demonios que él más odiaba y temía. Ahora lo tenía enfrente y se encontraba furioso; estaba seguro que ese día moriría.

-_Sesshomaru, por favor no lo mate.-_La fina voz de Rin fue suficiente para que Sesshomaru se tranquilizara. Volvió a recobrar la postura y exhaló. Vio fijamente al terrateniente, si fuese por él, ese hombre ya estuviera muerto.

-_Te han salvado la vida, lárgate.-_Nakajima no salía de su exalto, no podía comprender cómo el gran Señor le había perdonado la vida sólo a petición de Rin. Un Yokai jamás haría eso, jamás se detenía, jamás protegía a nadie, jamás… Al observar cómo Sesshomaru volteó a ver a Rin por un segundo, lo comprendió.

-_Tú… la quieres.-_El terrateniente se volteó y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la aldea tratando de asimilar como el gran Sesshomaru podía estar con la pequeña Rin, con cada paso que daba se convencía aún más de que Rin no era cualquier niña pero él no era contrincante alguno para el gran demonio Sesshomaru. 'Te envidio maldito Yokai,' susurró Nakajima lo cual pudo ser escuchado por Sesshomaru.

Cuando vio que el terrateniente estaba lo suficientemente lejos Rin corrió hacia Sesshomaru. Intento contener sus lágrimas pero éstas corrían sin que ella las pudiera contener. Eran una mezcla de miedo, con tristeza y a la vez felicidad. Todo ese día había sentido que él la había abandonado, que no se preocupaba por ella, que no la quería aunque aquello último ni siquiera lo sabía con certeza. Por su parte Sesshomaru se quedó meditando las palabras de aquel extraño hasta que fue interrumpido por la pequeña que sollozaba y lloraba a mares a la par suya. Tragó en seco y sintió un alivio al verla de nuevo con él aunque le desconcertaba verla llorar.

-¿_por qué lloras?, pensé que eras feliz con aquel sujeto-_Sesshomaru reaccionó tarde ante aquella pregunta que le formuló a Rin, ¿le estaba reclamando? ¿a Rin? Sin embargo no le dio tiempo a responder puesto que la pequeña Rin entre sollozos le comenzó a hablar.

-_Amo Sesshomaru, lo siento tanto. Per… perdóneme por ser una carga para usted.-_ Sesshomaru se sorprendió ante tal respuesta de la pequeña.

-_perdón por no ser tan fuerte, y por retrasarlo y … y…-_las lágrimas de Rin no podían dejarla hablar. Sesshomaru al verla no pudo evitar hincarse para llegar estar a la altura de ella quien ahora se secaba las lágrimas mientras intentaba seguir hablando aunque no lograba articular palabra alguna. Sesshomaru al ver el maquillaje que cargaba no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño pero poco duro puesto que los ojos llorones de Rin le hicieron ceder; colocó su mano en la barbilla de Rin para levantarle el rostro ya que no había podido sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo.

-_Rin…-_la mano de Sesshomaru acarició la barbilla de Rin. En realidad no tenía palabras qué decirle o no sabía cómo; sin embargo la mirada apacible del ojimiel fue suficiente para calmar a Rin.

-_por favor, permítame quedarme con usted siempre, aunque no me quiera.-_Rin posó su mano sobre la mano de Sesshomaru que sostenía su barbilla y cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras bajaba la cabeza a modo de suplica. Sesshomaru quedó paralizado con la acción de la pequeña; pero ciertamente más dubitativo lo tenía lo que Rin acababa de decir; se preguntó por un segundo si quería a Rin, su respuesta no era de dudar, escuchó el palpitar de Rin y sintió desde su lugar el calor que ella emanaba, la vio de nuevo e inconscientemente sonrió por un segundo. Con cuidado se desprendió de las manos que sujetaban la suya; se levantó de donde estaba, y en esta ocasión decidió dejar por un lado su orgullo y autosuficiencia.

-_Rin, no digas estupideces, yo no haría eso.__- _Rin al volver a verlo esbozó una tenue sonrisa; espero a que Sesshomaru comenzará a caminar para ir tras él y mientras observaba a su amo caminar con elegancia contempló la luna, ese era un perfecto inicio de año, estar siempre con Sesshomaru a quien ella quería con todo su ser y él único quien la hacía ser feliz.

Por su parte Sesshomaru inconscientemente comenzó a volver a sonreír sin notarlo al escuchar a Rin caminar tras suya, inclusive la volteó a ver corroborando que la chica comenzaba a recobrar el resplandor que había perdido.

Sin darse cuenta su vida no giraba sólo en torno a él, por primera vez alguien había llegado a ocupar sus pensamientos. Rin se había convertido en parte de su vida y no iba a dejar por nada del mundo que aquella persona tan especial para él fuera a salir de su vida; aunque no pudiese comprender del todo porque comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de tenerla a su lado.

**Ojalá que les haya gustado ya modificado y para las que leyeron antes perdón! (sip, me di cuenta que caí en Ooc) Si aún sienten que lo tiene les agradezco me lo digan, siempre estoy abierta a cualquier review ;) Gracias por leer y hasta luego! :D**

**BTW: M.J Hayden si lo volviste a leer, te agradezco por acá personalmente por inspirarme a cambiarlo :3**


End file.
